Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by MiniMe Tazza
Summary: Harry is nearing his fifth year when things go wrong - Hermione is missing, and he discovers the true identity of old Mrs Figg. With Voldemort put in the mix how will Harry handle his fifth year?
1. Leaving No 4

**Chapter One: Leaving No. 4**  
  
Every summer for the last fourteen years of Harry's life were miserable - so why would this one be any different. He was raking the back yard in the sweltering sun, whilst the scar on his head seemed to thob profusively.  
  
It had done so for the last few months since leaving Hogwarts. After the task Harry had felt rather numb from the experiences beyond the Port Key which turned out to be the cup in the middle of the maze during the third task. It had led him straight to Voldemort, Wormtail and his legions of Death Eaters which were clearly uprising towards an uncertain future. His scar had burnt on a few occasions but none so intensely as the night before.  
  
Harry had awoken to a particularly vivid dream of Voldemort, this time he was killing a few wizards in an unknown location. One thing that had stung in his mind though were these words;  
  
"All mudbloods, muggles and muggle lovers will die!!!" he said in a cold chilling voice. Wormtail sniggering behind him, his head hunched down as the Dark Mark was conjured into the night sky in a blaze of green light. The visions of wizards lying dead, eyes wide open and staring towards the night sky chilled Harry and each time his scar burnt profusively.   
  
Fear was provoked, and each time Harry would think of those close to him - each a target in their own way. No one was safe, and for some reason he had the terrible feeling it was all his fault.  
  
After all it was his fault Cedric died, wasn't it?  
  
He couldn't tell the Dursley's of his dreams so he had to write to Sirius in which he had no reply. Harry would wait up all hours staring outside waiting for the sign of Hedwig flying back from a long journey. But none would ever come. Harry couldn't help but feel a deep sense of worry for his God-Father. All he knew was Dumbledore had sent him on a mission to collect 'the old folk' but he didn't know or understand exactly who and what that was. Dumbledore had also sent Harry back to this hell hole for some bizarre reason. All Harry knew from his time of knowing Dumbledore was Dumbledore knew best and Harry would find out in good time. He just hoped it would be sooner than later  
  
Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead, and touched the tender scar on his head. It had gotten worse in a last few days, and each time he knew that Voldemort was killing someone else, or was nearby. He had begun to see these deaths in his sleep, the murders in the wizards world occuring night after night. Most of these wizards he didn't know, and all he knew was they were killed for liking Mudbloods and Muggles. Each time Harry felt the pain of the _Crucio _Curse and the killing Curse.  
  
He had been raking and doing the garden for three hours until his Aunt finally called him in. "Finally" Harry muttered. "at least its better than working out here in the sun" Harry winced as he felt the sunburn on his back sting as he shrugged.  
  
After a drink of water, and some lettuce for lunch. (Due to Dudley's strict diet) Harry was sent to his room with the job of being quiet again. Apparently Mrs Figg was coming over for afternoon tea and they didn't want Harry to ruin it. It was fine with Harry, he didn't want to hear about her many cats again and see those many photos. It wasn't exactly an exciting afternoon if it was spent with good old Mrs Figg.  
  
Harry lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. His scar began to burn again, and he closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. Just like every other time, the pain dulled down to a dull thump in his head. Nothing could stop these headaches. Even the muggle remedies downstairs in his Aunt and Uncles First-Aid basket couldn't help him. Harry wondered if anyone in the wizarding world knew how to stop his headaches? There had to be another way other than killing Voldemort to stop them, because they were getting increasingly worse.  
  
Trying to ignore the dillema in his head, Harry snuck out his homework and began working on an Essay on "_How to transfigure a mouse into a cat" _and then set to work on his _"Reflective Charms" _  
  
"At least these might come in handy" Harry said to himself looking at the Reflective Charm. _Useful in reflecting low level spells. _Harry knew something like that had to be handy if he was the enemy of the darklord.  
  
Harry's train of thought was lost when he heard a sudden yell downstairs.  
  
"Get out of my house woman!!" he heard Uncle Vernon's loud booming voice come from downstairs. He couldn't have been yelling at poor old Mrs Figg. She was just a lonely old lady with a love for cats. Even she didn't deserve Uncle Vernon's anger poured all over her like it happened to Harry so many times. Harry stood up and went to the door and opened it ever so slightly to see what was going on.  
  
"I only want to see the boy," Mrs Figg said in her normal cooky voice. "it is of the upmost importance that I see to young Harry immediately" she added in a calm voice. Uncle Vernon stood absolutely fuming. Why would Mrs Figg want to see Harry? He had never been important to her in the past so why so important now. He peeked down to see the top of Mrs Figg's head, this made Harry jump back almost immediately.  
  
She was wearing what appeared to be a long bright purple witches hat which seemed to hang limply towards the floor. It was matched with lavender stars which covered it and seemed to stick out ever so slightly. Her gray hair was tied back into a long pony tail, which was unusual for Mrs Figg, because she was always seen wearing it in a messy bun.  
  
"We will not have this tom-foolery in this house!," Uncle Vernon yelled, Harry watched as Dudley seemed to cringe with his loud voice and Aunt Petunia looked at Mrs Figg with the most foulest face Harry had ever seen upon her bony features.  
  
"Tom-foolery?" Mrs Figg said angrilly. "Dumbledore has personally assigned me on this mission and I will forfill my duties as Harry's secret keeper"  
  
Harry's secret Keeper? Harry knew now that Mrs Figg was obviously no ordinary old woman and that she had been assigned as his Secret Keeper by Dumbledore all the years he had been leaving with the Dursley's. Harry immediately left his room and stood at the top of the landing. He cleared his throat loudly to get everybody's attention.  
  
"I believe someone is here to see me?" Harry said with a smile. Mrs Figg immedately grinned widely at Harry. She had a most kindest face Harry had ever seen. She was like a female version of Dumbledore. Her eyes twinkled behind a very small pair of specs. She was wearing long purple robes, with lavender stars and moons scattered all over them. Around her feet were cats of all sorts, which seemed to follow her where ever she went.  
  
"Harry my boy," she said with a gentle voice. "I am so glad to finally speak with you openly," she said opening her arms. Harry slowly walked downstairs ignoring the piercing stares of the Dursley's and stood face to face with Mrs Figg. "I was getting rather tired of the old crazy lady act" Mrs Figg said with annoyance looking momentarilly at the Dursley's.  
  
"So you're my Secret Keeper?" Harry asked immediately. Mrs Figg smiled again as she nodded in reply. Uncle Vernon was getting increasingly annoyed and finally exploded;  
  
"Get out of my home!" he yelled. "that goes for you to boy, if you want to speak with this thing you leave!!!" he pointed at Mrs Figg who immediately grew angered. The cats around her feet began to spit at Uncle Vernon, who looked nervously down at them. Mrs Figg looked at Harry and nodded. Harry immediately knew that he had to go with Mrs Figg and that was his home temporarilly. He immediately went upstairs and fetched his things and brought them down to Mrs Figg. He didn't have many things anyway, except for his prized Firebolt, and his owl Hedwig who was away at the moment anyway. The only reminder he had a pet owl was the empty cage he returned downstairs with.  
  
Gathering Harry's things she turned to Harry and spoke to him gently;  
  
"Everything will be explained in time Harry," she said with a reassuring smile. "just trust me on this one"  
  
Harry nodded silently in response.  
  
"I will apparate with your things back to my house," she explained slowly. "I know you are not allowed to do that, nor can you, so you know where my house, is, right?"   
  
"Yes" Harry replied.  
  
"Come down immediately, I have a room ready for you incase of such problems," she looked at Mr and Mrs Dursley once again with utter loathing. "I usually aggree with Dumbledore, but these people have to be the worse mistake he ever made" she said quietly to Harry couldn't help by smile at Mrs Figg's comment.  
  
Harry watched as Mrs Figg apparated instantly and walked over to the front door with only a suitcase of his muggle possesions He turned and looked at the Dursley's and could only give a small smile. He couldn't hate them as much as he wanted to, but he said something that shocked Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia which would perhaps bother them for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. "for being my family" With that Harry walked out the door and closed it behind him. He didn't realise as he left that the Durlsey's felt the upmost worse case of the guilts for treating Harry so poorly for the last fourteen years of his life. But all they knew now was their life would now be as normal as normal is.  
  



	2. The Familiar Keeper

**Chapter Two: The Familiar Keeper  
  
**Mrs Figg's home wasn't too bad after all. The whole cat obssession was true, her home was littered with them when Harry first entered, but it was furnished like any other witches or wizards home. There were protraits that moved, of her family members Harry assumed. Furiture that crawled around, and there was a particularly sneaky kitchen table that tried to sneak out at dinner time with the food on it. To sit at the table you had to catch a wild chair, which often roamed around the house, and if you weren't careful, they could pounce you and give you the most awful splinters.  
  
But the main characteristic of Mrs Figg's home was it was crawling with cats. Every inch of her home had cats, the kitchen, the lounge, even the bathroom. You couldn't bathe without finding a cat in the bath, or with the soap.  
  
Mrs Figg welcomed Harry with open arms into her home and immediately Harry felt as if she were family.   
  
Harry was treated to an assortment of wizards food, and a large helping of Butterbeer which warmed his jangled insides and calmed his nerves instantly. He looked at Mrs Figg with curiousity. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Mrs Figg. Did she know his parents? How long has she been his secret Keeper? How does she knew Dumbledore? But he noticed instantly that Mrs Figg knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry about all the secrecy Harry," Mrs Figg said quietly. Her face became serious again. "I had to pretend to be as normal as possible around these muggle areas," she continued. "but how does a Familar Keeper hide her many cats from muggle eyes?"  
  
Harry looked at Mrs Figg utterly confused. "Familiar Keeper?" he asked. Mrs Figg smiled and took a sip of her Butterbeer.  
  
"I'm Arabella Figg," she said with the widest grin. "and a Familiar Keeper is a witch or wizard, who watches over the familiars of special witches or wizards, usually ones who need protecting" Immediately her face turned serious. She stood up and ushered Harry out into the living room which was crawling with cats.  
  
"Notice anyone familiar?" she said looking at Harry with the most gravest face he had ever seen. Harry scanned the room of cats until he came across a familiar, bushy ginger cat. Harry knew instantly who's cat that was.  
  
"Crookshanks?" Harry said utterly shocked, he looked at Figg desperately. "why is Crookshanks here? Did Hermione need protecting? Is that what you're saying!?" Harry began to panic, he knew something was wrong and it was leaving the most biggest lump in his throat. Figg took Harry to the lounge in front of the fire, and left the room quietly. Harry stood staring at the floor.   
  
"Hermione?" he said quietly to himself. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, and he turned to meet the anxious face of his God-Father, who had Hedwig on his shoulder hooting merrily. Harry immediately lept into his Uncles arms and gave him the biggest hug he had ever given anybody in his life. He held back the tears that threatened to escape, but the questions escaped his lips again.  
  
"What's going on Sirius?" Sirius placed Harry back down and sat behind him.  
  
"I've been staying here for a while," he began slowly. Harry didn't even notice Hedwig was nibbling at his ear trying to get some attention she had missed after many months of flight. "after I was sent by Dumbledore, I have been moving so much that Hedwig was unable to find me," Harry could tell Sirius had bad news but could only pray for good news; "I was being tracked by Death Eaters, who have also been involved in the murders of witches and wizards everywhere. This explains why your scar has been hurting Harry. Sirius pulled out the letter than Harry had sent him a month ago. Harry looked preadingly into Sirius's eyes waiting for the inevitable bad news.  
  
"Something happened to Hermione didn't it?" Harry asked both Sirius and Figg who was now sitting on the other side of Harry listening in.   
  
"I had just arrived here when Arabella had recieved Crookshanks Harry," Sirius began. "Hermione had been given a Familiar in her third year because of all the threats rising about Muggle Born witches and wizards. Peter was returning to Voldemort so Death Eaters everywhere and Voldemorts supporters were sending out threats to the Ministry. Fudge didn't want to believe it, and he still doesn't want to," Sirius took Harry's hand in his. "Hermione is missing Harry," he paused to allow Harry to take it all in. "we have sent out a search party and investigation, all we know is she isn't dead yet, because Crookshanks wouldn't still be with us if she was"  
  
"Familiars die if their charges die," Figg explained quietly as Harry looked at his hands in his lap. "I keep track of all familiars that come through here, and Hermione was one of my familiar's charges"   
  
There was a long silence until Harry finally spoke.  
  
"This is all my fault" he said quietly.  
  
"Nonsense Harry, stop blaming yourself for this" Sirius said.  
  
"No, if Hermione wasn't my friend she wouldn't have been a target for Voldemort," Harry stood up looking at both Figg and Sirius with hurt in his eyes. "I have sentenced my best friend to death at the hands of the evil Lord Voldemort" Harry yelled angrilly. He was fustrated, he had let his best friend get captured by Voldemort and to possibly suffer a horrible death at that cost.  
  
"Harry if Voldemort wanted to kill Hermione he would have done so by now," Figg began. "he obviously wanted her for something else"  
  
"I don't care," Harry yelled back. "I have to go find her" Harry left the room to fetch his things but Sirius followed him and grabbed his arm forcefully but gently. Turning Harry around he noticed the hurt in Harry's eyes bursting to get out.  
  
"Harry, please," Sirius said trying to calm the teenager down. "I am doing everything in my power at the moment to reassure that Hermione is returned safely" he began.  
  
"But you've been here all this time, you didn't even try..."  
  
"Harry I had to hide here, or they would have killed him, or worse I could have exposed your secret location at the Dursley's" Sirius yelled. "I couldn't do that to you"  
  
"But Hermione..."  
  
"I care about her also, but going alone will do nothing," Sirius bent down to Harry's height and looked at him eye to eye. "please Harry, stay here for a few days then you can go to the Weasley's house. I have contacted them and asked for a Floo connection," he paused, and Harry noticed the weariness in Sirius' eyes that hadn't been there the last time he saw him. "you and Ron need each other right now, and need to be strong for Hermione, we will find out, and she will come home safely" Harry nodded slowly and leant in and hugged his God-father tightly. As Sirius turned away, he moved to Mrs Figg and thanked her for her hospitality.  
  
Harry stood at the foot of the old rickety staircase and felt a hole through his heart, he felt numb at the feeling the dark lord could be doing anything bad to his best friend at the moment, and he just knew he needed to see Ron for reassurance at that moment but he would have to wait two days for that.  
  
  
  
It had been the longest wait of Harry's life, but finally he was packed and waiting silently at the fireplace for the Weasley's to collect him. Mrs Figg waiting beside him, and the sadness in her own eyes was enough to tell Harry that she felt his pain also. Harry had begged Mrs Figg to allow him to take Crookshanks. He knew that if he had Crookshanks that he would know if Hermione was alright or not. Crookshanks had been in a rather alert, scared mood during the last few days which told Harry that Hermione was scared.  
  
Harry's attention immediately was brought to the flickering of emerald green flames, and he watched as Fred and George entered with solemn looks on their faces.  
  
"Hi Harry," Fred said with frown. "we're glad you're able to come, Ron's a mess"  
  
"We've never seen him like this" George added.  
  
"Mum's in a way too," Fred added as he took Harry's trunk. "Hermione was like another daughter to her"  
  
"Hello boys," Mrs Figg said with a small smile. She presented them with a bag of sweets and a platter of food, George took them immediately. "give these to your mother, and make sure Ron gets these" she said pointing to the bag of sweets. George and Fred groaned in dissappointment, and went back into the fire, as they thanked her for the gifts.   
  
Harry was left alone with Mrs Figg, and shook her hand slowly.  
  
"Thanks for everything" Harry said quietly.  
  
"I just hope they find Hermione Harry," Mrs Figg said quietly. "just try to be in good spirits for Ron okay, he sounds very distraught by the sounds of what young Fred and George said"  
  
Harry nodded and thanking Mrs Figg one more time he walked towards the flames and announced; "The Burrow" the location he would be spending the last weeks of the holidays.  
  
  



	3. Sorrow at the Burrow

**Chapter Three: Sorrow at the Burrow  
  
**Life at the Burrow wasn't the same after the news of Hermione missing. Harry arrived and was hushed upstairs immediately by Mrs Weasley who could only mutter under her breath; "Such a nice girl, such a pity" Harry began to believe that Mrs Weasley knew more about what was really going on than he did himself. She was married to Mrs Weasley, and he did work in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry came to Ron's bedroom, and waited behind Mrs Weasley as she knocked on the door to get his attention. There was no response. Harry began to think that Ron was more deeply affected by this than he ever was. George and Fred dragged Harry's things up the stairs and ate some of the sweets that Mrs Figg had meant to find their way to Ron.  
  
"I have a real good idea for this one," Fred said raising up a giant Gob-Stopper, which really did stop you from talking. "what if they really expanded, and..."  
  
"Shhhhush!" Mrs Weasley snapped. "not at a time like this you two, please...." Harry could sense that Mrs Weasley was extremely stressed at the moment. "Harry just come right through, Ron's been really down lately, with Hermione missing and all," she paused to wipe her eyes again. "please, just talk to him"  
  
Harry slowly opened the door, and for the first time found himself unable to speak with Ron. He was speechless. Slowly approaching Ron's bed, the only thing that seemed to move through the darkened room were the posters of Chudley Canon Quidditch players which seemed to dart around the room. Harry felt a lump rising in his throat as he stared down at his distraut friend. Thoughts raced through his mind, mainly nagging thoughts on how this was all his fault. Guilt seemed to rack his insides, and wriggle around like a thousand worms were racing through his gut. All Harry could think of was Ron first, he always put his friends first and this was a time they needed him most.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said quietly. "it's all my fault"  
  
Harry didn't know it but Ron's face contorted in anger as he heard Harry's voice. Deep down he knew it wasn't Harry's fault but he had to blame someone to take responsability of his friends dissappearance.  
  
"Ron please talk to me" Harry said a little louder this time.  
  
Ron sat up not even staring at Harry, and looked towards the wall, so hard he began to cry. Harry had never seen Ron cry before, but just knew that his friend needed him by his side. Ron didn't try to shrug Harry off, but was just happy his best friend was sitting by his side in such a dark moment in his life.  
  
  
Harry was sitting outside looking out into the lake. He had sat with Ron for a few hours, before he had finally fallen asleep. His best friend had been hit the worst by Hermione's dissappearance. Harry couldn't help but feel a great amount of guilt weighed upon his heart. He picked up a stone and threw it into the lake, and watched as sunlight flickered through the ripples of the water.  
  
At least his scar didn't seem to hurt at the moment. He had a few nights of burning pain, and visions. Usually he would see Voldemort going after wizards, killing them. Not yet had he seen a muggle attack though. Wizards that had been muggle-lovers, or anti-Voldemort. These people were dying and Harry knew he could do something about them. It was his fault that Voldemort was alive now. His blood had brought him back to life. It was Harry's pride that had killed Cedric, and it was now his friendship with Hermione that had led her into alot of trouble.  
  
Harry hadn't even noticed that Ginny was walking across the field with a plate of sandwiches in her hands. She slowly sat down beside Harry and placed the plate down on the ground. Harry didn't even flinch of move, he just stared out at the lake.  
  
"It's not your fault you know," Ginny said quietly. "Hermione will return to us, she's a strong one"  
  
Harry could feel the tears threatening to fall again, and that uncomfortable lump in his throat, but he swallowed hard.  
  
"If she didn't know me though..."  
  
"She wouldn't have met one of the greatest wizards of all time," Ginny interrupted. "one of the greatest friends"   
  
Harry looked away again, and felt Ginny's hand upon his own. It just didn't seem to matter what people told him now-a-days. It was afterall his fault that Voldemort lived again, and now he had to set it right. The stinging had returned to his eyes again, and Ginny had noticed for the first time, she had never seen The-Boy-Who-Lived, cry.  
  
"I just can't help feeling responsable" Harry said quietly. There was a long silence.  
  
"I can tell you care deeply for Hermione," Ginny replied. "but I also know Hermione, and I know that she cared deeply about you" Harry looked at Ginny and frowned. "All those times she may have seemed to be a snitch, the Firebolt, Hogsmeade, she just wanted you to be safe," Ginny paused and grasped Harry's hand in hers. "she would rather be captured by Voldemort than put your own life in danger, she would have been selfless anyway. She would want you to do what you were destined to do, even if her life was the cost"  
  
Harry nodded numbly and forced a smile.  
  
"She'll be home before you know it," Ginny added. "Hermione's a smart girl, she'll know what to do"  
  
Ginny stood up and walked away, leaving Harry with his thoughts.  
  
  
Life at the Burrow wasn't fun this time round. It had been a week since Harry had arrived, and he was due to return to Hogwarts within a fortnight. Ron had finally emerged from his room, but the spark in his eyes were gone. Fred and George were no longer their mischeifous selves because Mrs Weasley was terribly stressed, Percy was never around, and prefered to work at the Ministry as Fudges personal assistant, and Ginny was no better off.  
  
Harry hardly saw Mr Weasley during his time at the Burrow, he was always at the Ministry obviously working on the protection of Muggles. When Harry did see him though he had large bags under his eyes, and he seemed to be losing hair. There were thigns that the ministry was hiding and Harry knew it.  
  
Percy came through every now and then, but instead of spending time with his family he chose to work all the time. Cornelius Fudge was still declining that Voldemort was back in full power, and was determined to keep Hermione's dissappearance, and the wizard murders a secret, but Harry knew otherwise, and soon The Daily Prophet would pick up on it also.  
  
It was a warm morning when the owl post arrived, with a message that would relieve and confuse the residents of the Burrow. Harry was helping himself to another serving of Mrs Weasley's home-made porridge, when Errol flew through the window and landed in the jug of milk with a terrible crash.  
  
"Darn owl!" Mrs Weasley moaned, grabbing the envelope from Errol's beak. Errol sat up and hooted proudly before a harsh glare from Mrs Weasley. She was usually a patient woman but with all the stress at the moment she was ropable. She opened the envelope and Harry could only just vaguely make out the Ministry of Magic sign on it. Mrs Weasley broke into tears of joy and everyone at the kitchen table immediately looked up.  
  
"She's alright," Mrs Weasley said. "Hermione has been found at a local Muggle train station, she's at St Mungo's right now getting checked over, but she seems to be just fine"  
  
Everyone at the table immediately broke into a sigh of relief and cheered happilly. Harry felt uneasy though. She just appeared safe and otherwise quite fine. Something just didn't seem right. Despite his nagging thoughts though, Harry and the Weasley's immediately went by Floo Powder to St Mungo's to see Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
